Outfits in Redemption
Outfits in Red Dead Redemption are influenced by historical events and reflect the fashions of the era. Some outfits give John Marston bonuses or special abilities when worn. Accessories such as the bandana, which nullifies changes to the player's Honor, and the Bandolier, which increases the amount of ammo they can carry, can be used in conjunction with outfits. At the start of the Abigail Marston mission "The Outlaw's Return" when the player obtains the Rancher Clothing, he won't be able to change outfits again until he completes the Jack Marston mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Overview ]] There are 13 outfits in the main game and an additional 8 which can be obtained through various DLC. Only 9 outfits count towards 100% Completion (DLC outfits do not count for obvious reasons). Some outfits are rewarded for completing gameplay missions. Other outfits must be earned. They are initially unlocked by advancing through gameplay missions, and accumulating Fame and Honor, or by downloading them from DLC or pre-orders. Once unlocked, players must track down various "scraps" by completing mini-games such as Five Finger Fillet and Arm Wrestling. Other scraps must be found, purchased or looted. Note that you may experience issues with certain outfits (U.S. Marshal Outfit and Rancher Clothing) not being completely in-sync between the Social Club page and your game. Rockstar Games is working to patch this very soon. Don’t worry, as progress earned in your save game will still be properly reflected there once this fix is in place. Standard Outfits These 13 outfits are available in all versions of the game. 100% Completion Obtaining these 9 outfits is required to achieve 100% completion in the game. *'Elegant Suit': Bought from the tailor in Thieves' Landing. Wearing this suit allows the player to cheat at poker. Obtaining this outfit will also score the player the He Cleans Up Well! Achievement. *'Bandito Outfit': Banditos and outlaws in Mexico consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'U.S. Marshal Outfit': This is achieved by beating all US gang hideouts in 24 GAME hours. If you have already beat half the hideouts, gangs will return. While wearing this, US Posses and Marshals will not pursue you (only available to Jack Marston). *'Bollard Twins Outfit': Bollard Twins gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. This consists of the Cowboy Outfit with leather chaps and a red scarf. *'Mexican Poncho': A musty old poncho. A souvenir of your travels in Mexico. No added bonus when wearing this outfit. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Reyes' Rebels Outfit': Disguise yourself as one of Reyes' Rebels. Mexican Law posses and the Mexican Army won't pursue you. *'Rancher Outfit': Marston's typical attire when tending the ranch at Beecher's Hope. No additional benefits. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Treasure Hunter Outfit': Treasure Hunters consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'U.S. Army Outfit': Makes you look like an enlisted US Army man. Marshals will treat you with respect (only available to Jack Marston in Red Dead Redemption). Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Others These 4 outfits, although available in the main game, do not factor into 100% completion. *'Bureau Uniform': Acquired upon reaching 100% game completion which means only Jack Marston can wear it. Dress like a federal bureau agent and the law won't be able to touch you (complete amnesty from the law). *'Cowboy Outfit': This is Marston's typical bounty hunter attire, and the one he wears at the beginning of the game. It conveys no particular benefit. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Duster Coat': This is the Cowboy Outfit with a brown duster over it. This is achieved once the player receives the honor level "peacemaker". No additional bonus. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Legend of the West Outfit': Once unlocked, Marston has more Dead-Eye than usual. Downloadable Outfits These outfits can be downloaded for use in the game. General Availability General Availability outfits are available for download by all game owners. *'Gentleman's Attire': This outfit is automatically obtained once the player links their Gamertag/PSN to the Rockstar Social Club. Wearing this high-class attire allows you into the high stakes Poker games in the Blackwater Hotel. *'Expert Hunter Outfit': This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image below) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Savvy Merchant outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. This outfit and its required challenges, were released in the free Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack on October 12, 2010. This outfit, when worn, allows you to receive double the amount of skins & hides from hunting. *'Savvy Merchant Outfit': This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image below) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Expert Hunter outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. This outfit and its required challenges, were released in the free Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack on October 12, 2010. This outfit, when worn, allows you to buy Guns and ammunition for half the cost. Exclusives and Bonuses Exclusives and Bonuses require the use of a one-time code or the purchase of a specific copy of the gamein order to obtain. *'Deadly Assassin Outfit': This outfit allows the player to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. This was one of three contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right). The Deadly Assassin outfit won and was available at selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemption, while the other 2 costumes can be downloaded from XBL/PSN for free. *'Walton's Gang Outfit': Walton's Gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. This outfit is available exclusively on the PlayStation 3 version of the game. Undead Nightmare Exclusives These three outfits are available only in the Undead Nightmare single-player campaign. *'Union Suit Outfit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Marston starts out with this outfit. *'Zombie Hunter Outfit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, it seems to be a homage to the Evil Dead series as Ash the main character wore a similar outfit in the films. The outfit slowly regenerates ammunition daily. *'Legend of the Apocalypse Outfit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack and looks very similar to The Legend Of The West outfit. *'Army of the Undead - this outfit can be aquired upon completing the Undead Nightmare DLC.' *'Undead Cowboy '- Standard outfit when playing as zombie Marston after completing the Undead Nightmare DLC. Videos thumb|left|300px|The voting has finished. This video details of some downloadable outfits including the Expert Hunter Outfit, the Savvy Merchant Outfit, and the Deadly Assassin.[[Video:Red Dead Redemption - All Outfits|thumb|right|300px|This video showcases all outfits in Red Dead Redemption. Warning: There are spoilers in this video.]] Gallery Jackoutfit1.png|Cowboy Outfit Jackoutfit2.png|Gentleman's Attire Jackoutfit3.png|Deadly Assassin Jackoutfit4.png|Elegant Suit Jackoutfit5.png|Bollard Twins Outfit Jackoutfit6.png|Treasure Hunter Outfit Jackoutfit7.png|Bandito Outfit Jackoutfit8.png|Reyes' Rebels Outfit Jackoutfit9.png|U.S. Army Uniform Jackoutfit10.png|U.S. Marshal Uniform Jackoutfit11.png|Legend of the West Jackoutfit12.png|Bureau Uniform Jackoutfit13.png|Duster Coat Jackoutfit14.png|Mexican Poncho Jackoutfit15.png|Rancher Outfit fr:Tenues Category:Single Player Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare